


Actions and consequences

by DiggeSchnugge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Wetting, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggeSchnugge/pseuds/DiggeSchnugge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't think you will never get caught. But you will be suprised sometimes when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and consequences

I knew it would happen. Of course it would. One day. But why now? My cheeks were burning hot and I was pretty sure my head was more than red. Even my lips were totally dry and I licked them nervously. He was looking at me. Not into my eyes. He was starring with his mouth slightly open at my crotch. I was to embarrassed right now to read something in his eyes, I couldn’t even look at him. The dull dripping sound was almost painfully loud in my ears and I wanted to cover my face in my palms. I just couldn’t. My body refused to move. Just a little shaking in my hands let me know I was not frozen. And of course that hot stream, that was still running down my leg. I really tried to stop the moment I saw him. I tried! It was just to late for that.

Not even for a blink of a second was he taking his gaze from my lower body. The puddle started to spread and the dull sound became splashing. Oh god! Why did I hold it so long? Why did it had to be so much piss, exactly on that day, were I got caught. And yet, even so I was serious embarrassed, wanted to die or run away, my excitement had to punish me even more. Slowly as the stream stopped and my bladder was finally empty, my cock started to harden. Perfect! Just a perfect lewd body I had there. And as the piss came to stop, my body was able to move again. Even so it was not helpful at all, I covered my front with my hands. I was trying to find any words. Literally any! But my mind was blank. And I starred at him now, where I was done. What would he do? Would he think it was an accident. Would he just never talk about it again. Would he get angry. I pissed on the carpet. Just standing in the middle of the room. In my nice and tight jeans.

As if time just stopped his eyes wandered up my body. I shivered as our eyes met. There was no anger in his eyes. That was good. But there was confusion and something else. But I had to find my words, before he could ask something I didn’t want to answer.  
»I..« good, a start! But than my mind was blank. Yes… I did that. Me! Myself. No accident, no force. I just pissed because I had to. And because I love the noise of piss hitting on a carpet. Or a bed. Or a couch. Or a table. Fuck, I just loved to piss where it was not normal to do it. I was just like a stray dog being in a house the first time. I wanted to piss on everything. My heart skipped. He came so fast towards me, I made a step back and licked my lips nervously again.  
»You«, he said. Than he was quite. Just like me it seems his mind went blank. He was standing there. Almost touching my body. His feet in my puddle of piss. My penis pressed hard against my jeans. I needed to cum. I was so horny, ashamed and relieved as never before. But I did not dare to touch anything around my groin. One more step. He pushed me against the desk. His eyes were flickering as if he was going to rip my head off. I got scared again and yet I felt like cumming without even touching. That was so hot all the sudden. And before my fantasy started running he pressed his lips on mine, didn’t even give me any time to react to it, but shove his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my ass, pressing our bodies together.

My moan got lost somewhere in our kiss and my penis just throbbed in excitement. Of all situations I had in my mind. Of all things that I expected to happen if he ever found out about that… that was none of them. That twitch I felt against my leg made me moan again and I turned my head, so he head to stop kissing me. I needed to clear my head a little to understand what just happened. And than I looked at him again. He was so horny. And wild. I was sure if it wasn’t me we were talking about, he would just turn me around and fuck me right here on that desk. But luckily he knew I was a little shy about that. Maybe. I wasn’t sure. »Aren’t you grossed out?« I heard myself asking. Why? Maybe I couldn’t believe what happened and thought it was just a daydream.  
»It is weird« he said, honestly. But his voice was deep. Like always when he was about to just lose control. »but I never saw something more sexy« he than whispered in my ear and made my body shiver again. My hard cock reacted to that instantly and I moaned again, as he pressed his leg between my and pushed them apart. His hand no touched my wet parts and I almost screamed in pleasure. His hand pressed so hard against my jeans, even my balls got a little squeeze. He lifted his hand and made me lick his wet fingers. I did not mind tasting my own fluids, but it made him so hot. But he stepped back again, his eyes stuck to my pissed pants again. I just stood there, leaning a little to the desk. He said he liked it. Somehow. So let him look.

It felt different from before. I wasn’t ashamed. I was still a little shy about what happened. But also a little proud. To show him something I liked and make him realise he liked it as well. That just growing heart fell apart as he looked at me again. There he was. That man inside him, that was not controllable.  
»Pull these pants down!« he said. His voice told me there was no way to refuse. And so I did. A little clumsy, since they were to tight anyway and now even wet. So they just were hard to pull down. I looked at him again. My white underwear was not covering anything anymore. He had a good look on my rock-hard penis. And than it happened. He smirked. Now I was lost. He would do whatever he wanted and I would love it. Like always.  
»Pull these down as well« he said, his voice even deeper than before, almost vibrating. My hands pulled down the underwear fast. His finger bended my penis a little down, than let it jump up again. I had do smile. I don’t know why, but he loved to see my hard penis jumping up and down. That was what he loved most about me riding him. That bouncy penis. But my amusement came to a sudden stop as he told me to turn around and bend over that desk.

Still … I didn’t refuse. I wouldn’t even try. I was horny as fuck, he was more than horny. I just pissed on his carpet and I wouldn’t to anything to make him realise, that it wasn’t the first time. At least not now, where his hormones were at top level. And so my hot cheek got cooled down a little by the wood of the desk, my legs shaking a little, but not visible. I hoped. I heard him unzipping his fly and closed my eyes. Sometimes he just put a finger in my ass. Without warning me. And that was what I was expecting. But he didn’t. He didn’t even place his dick there, like other times, where he was getting off to the view of my asshole. The rustling noise just told me he kicked away his pants. It landed somewhere away from my puddle. He went down behind me, his fingers touching my leg, the one where the piss run down, than he made me step out of my pants. As he stood up again I waited for his cock. Honestly I don’t know why I always waited for him to take me without any preparations… He would never do that, but still … I got disappointed again. He pushed my legs further apart, laid one hand on my ass, pulling one asscheek to the side, so he could the my hole again. Than he bended over, just a moment.  
»Don’t move« he said and than was standing again. I hold my breath. I was excited and couldn’t even guess what would happen next. I waited for his thump to touch me between the cheeks he just hold apart. But he didn’t. With an low moan his grip on my ass got more tight and I almost jumped forward, if not for the desk to be in front of me. He started pissing! Against my ass. Between my cheeks. Down my balls. I could feel his hot piss streaming over my back, as he aimed higher and wetted my shirt. That was it. I couldn’t bare any more pleasure. My hand jerked my cock furiously as he emptied his bladder on my and pressed his cock against my ass, to spurt the last few drops on it.

I pushed my ass back, tried to get more contact to his body, touch more of his skin. I still did not dare to open my eyes, to afraid it might be a dream and I was still standing in the middle of the room pissing myself. But his hot cock was to real for that. He was rubbing it against my skin, moaning loud, than a slap on my ass. I gasped and opened my eyes finally.  
»I said don’t move!«. I wanted to follow his words, wanted to be a good boy and stop, but my body was aching to cum and it was a matter of seconds. I wouldn’t stop now! As he turned me around to get a grip of my hand I came. All over my breast. Almost screaming out in pleasure. I never had such an intense orgasm and fuck him! That was so good. Slowly I came back to my senses and looked at him with my guilty face.  
»We take a shower.« he said with a very cold voice. »and than I will punish that lewd body of yours«. That was a promise. A scary but sweet promise.


End file.
